I Know What You Did Last Weekend
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: When our friends went to one place during a weekend, they involved in one accident, caused someone or something killed. What happen if somebody want to take revenge to them due to that accdent?
1. The tragedy

**I Know What You Did Last Weekend  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**Ha! This is not based from 'I Know What You Did Last Summer'! But based from one Malay movie, 'I Know What You Did Last Raya'.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!!**

Hour 1400, Lily Mu Studio, Tokyo, Japan  
Another episode of Lily Mu.

**_Gonard ran toward his truck and moved away from Lily Mu and her gang. There, Lily, Mitsuki and Guano rushed into their vehicle to get after Gonard.  
"We need to get that magic globe from him," said Lily. "It can destroy the world with its magic,"  
"Guano! Guano!" replied Guano.  
"Make sure Mikey is there if we want to get that magic globe," said Mitsuki._**

**_At the same time, there was one motorcycle accelerated before that truck and braked after make U turn. That truck braked and Gonard walked out with that magic globe. Mikay walked out from his motorcycle with his weapon.  
"You can't get this magic globe at all, Kappa Mikey! You need to walk over my dead body first!!" scolded Gonard.  
"It can't be, Gonard. I'll make sure you'll dead," said Mikey.  
There, Lily, Mitsuki and Guano arrived after them. Mikey targetted his weapon toward Gonard and he shot him many times. That makes the rest of them moved down, worried for being shoot.  
There, all Lily Mu set ruined due to that shoot._**

"CUT!!" screamed Guano. Mikey stopped shooting.  
"Sorry," said Mikey. "Am I made a mistake again?"  
"Mikey Simon, you shouldn't play with that weapon! It can kill anyone around the user," scolded Lily.  
"Lily's right, Mikey. You can accused as a murderer if....." said Mitsuki.

"Mikey Simon!!" Ozu arrived there, following with Yes Man.  
"You've made me loss a lot!" scolded him.  
"But what have I done to you, Ozu?" asked Mikey.  
"See?" Ozu looked at Yes Man, he got a injured at his head. "You hurted Yes Man. You need to responsible for this,"  
"You can kill everyone outside!" scolded Yes Man.  
"And one more thing! You also had make much cars around Tokyo destroyed due to that shot!" scolded Ozu.  
"But it's not a serious case," said Mikey. "Maybe not,"

There, Mikey ran away from the scene.......

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

Meanwhile, Guano and Gonard were in their room in Lily Mu Tower.  
"We'll got a big trouble. Ozu will fired me out and the Lily Mu story will be stopped!" said Guano.  
"But Mikey had made a small mistake, why must you being fired?" asked Gonard.  
"Beacuse I'm a director of that story!"  
"Oh.. I see..."  
Both of them muted for a while.  
"But where's Mikey? I haven't seen him after the shooting over," said Gonard.  
There, he walked to the kitchen to get a sandwitch. Guano walked into the bed and he looked Mikey was sleeping there.  
"Hey, Mikey! Wake up! It's 5 PM," said Guano.  
"What the noisy thing out there?" sighed Mikey.  
"Mikey, we need to do something or Lily Mu story will be cancelled,"  
"But that's not my fault. That's that weapon's fault,"  
Guano shocked. Gonard walked back to their bedroom, taking a sandwitch.  
"Who make a fuss around here?" asked Gonard.  
"Who else?" asked Guano. "I can't take it,"  
"Listen here, guys." said Mikey. "That's not my fault for make a fuss that morning. Okay, I wanna continue sleep. We'll finish that shooting tomorrow,"  
"Mikey, wake up. We have something to talk," said Guano.  
"See? I can't sleep right now because of you. At that shooting, I need to get an action for get a better performances for Lily Mu. Now, I need to hear your talk?" asked Mikey, then he nagged of nonsense thing. That make Gonard thrown his pillow to Mikey.  
"You think only you tired for that shooting? Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, also me. I'm also tired too," said Gonard, then he woke Mikey up. That make Mikey nagged to him.  
"What the big nuisance!" sighed Mikey.

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

Meanwhile, Lily and Mitsuki were window shopping at one mall in Tokyo City. Lily had finished her 'work' to buy anything that she like with. Mitsuki waited for her.  
"Sorry, I'm late," said Lily.  
"Yeah, your work, only shopping," said Mitsuki.  
"Hey, why are you looking so moody? Are you thinking of your 'sucker'?"  
"No, but I'm worried of being fired by Ozu,"  
"What the? You mean, we'll get fired due to that shooting? What was happen?"  
"Actually, Mikey shot almost everything around Tokyo when we're in Lily Mu shooting, that make much cars around Tokyo destoryed and Ozu want us to responsible for that,"  
"You know what?" scolded Lily. "That shot make many human injured!"  
"And I don't want to involve with that business! Let's go home!" scolded her agai,n then she forced Mitsuki hold much paper bag.  
"Hey, why am I need to hold it?" asked Mitsuki.  
"We don't have much time, Come on,"

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

Back at Lily Mu Tower....  
Lily and Mitsuki arrived at guys' room. They knocked the door, calling them.  
Inside that room, Gonard woke up.  
"Who's knocking out there?" sighed Gonard. "I'm coming!"  
He walked toward that door, but he accidentally stepped Mikey, whom he slept under that bed. Mikey screamed in pain.  
"Mikey, what are you fussing about?" asked Guano.  
"Luckily he didn't kill me, if don't...." screamed Mikey, in pain.  
Lily and Mitsuki knocked that door. Gonard opned it.  
"Gonard, what are you doing inside?" scolded Lily. "Are you sleeping?"  
"Why are you talk like that, Lily?" asked Gonard.  
Lily pushed Gonard and he walked toward Mikey and Guano, in the bed. Gonard and Mitsuki followed her. Thyere, Mikey took one pillow.  
"Mikey Simon!" scolded Lily. "Why are you still sleeping? Wake up! Wake up!!" She hitted him with that pillow three times.  
"Hey! Be calm, Lily!" scolded Mikey.  
"Guano! Why are you also sleeping?" Lily walked toward him and pulled him down. Guano screamed as it hurts at his tail.  
"Hey, Lily! Be polite when you want to wake someone up!" scolded Guano.  
"I don't care what do you wanna say," said Lily. All of them walked toward the dining room. Much food served. Gonard took one sandwitch on it and he ate it but Lily stopped him.  
"Gonard! Don't eat it! We'll get a dinner together," scolded Lily.  
"If you want to talk to him, be nice," said Mitsuki.  
"But how much that we can give him a lesson?"

All of them sat on their own seat at dining table. There, they having their dinner. Actually, Lily and Mitsuki bought that food and took them home.  
"Hey, is today is Friday?" asked Guano.  
"I almost forgot it!" said Gonard. "We're got the shooting until we don't have a time to take a rest, right?"  
"But when are we want to go out?"  
"Maybe tonight," said Mitsuki.  
"I got an idea," said Mikey. "What if we're going out tonight?"  
"Hey, Mikey! Why are you talking like that?" scolded Lily. "That's your bad idea, right?"  
"Wait the minute! I have my own car. We can go out of Tokyo and we'll get a holiday in weekend," said Mikey.  
"Holiday in weekend?" asked Mitsuki.  
"I agree with Mikey! I wanna go with you!" said Gonard.  
There was one brochure arrived on the door. Mikey brought that thing and he shown it to them.  
"See, guys? We can go out of Tokyo tonight. We'll having a festival and we're can get much fun thing there," said Mikey.  
That make all of them were bringing their luggage and they ready to go out. They moved into Mikey's car and their journey was begin.

* * *

While they're going out of Tokyo city into the forest, they looked excited to go to that destination. To reduce their boredness, Mikey brought one CD and he played one song, _Evacuate of Dance Floor_ by Cascada.

_(Oh)  
Turn up the music  
Let´s get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical  
Out of control, Ah  
There's people watching me, Ah  
I never miss a beat_

_Still the night, kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right, keep it tight  
'Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up you can't stop  
'Cause it feels like an overdose  
(feels like an overdose)_

There, Lily was so excited to sing while Mitsuki clapped her hands as she enjoyed of that song, Gonard moved himself as he liked that song. Guano seems nothing but he enjoyed that song, also. Mikey tapped the stereng as he also liked that song.

_Oh, oh  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh  
I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh  
I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

But that song stopped suddenly as Mikey braked his car suddenly. All of them moved forward due to that inertia. They looked toward Mikey, he was so nervous.  
"Mikey, what do you stopped?" scolded Lily.  
"Guys, I feel I knocked down of something," said Mikey.  
All of them shocked. Lily hitted him.  
"How much I told you, be careful when you're driving! See, you've knocked down of something! What if you killed..." scolded Lily.  
"Be calm, guys. This is the place that we never arrive before. We need to be calm," said Mikey.  
"Mikey, are you sure you didn't do anything here?" asked Guano.  
"I'm sure it's okay, but we need to be calm. We're out of Tokyo," said Mikey.  
"Okay, we need to go out to check what's happen," said Guano. Then, all of them walked out from that car and checked around that car to know what happen. There, Guano shocked as he saw something....

A goat had been knocked down by Mikey's car.

"Mikey, you killed a goat! What are we gonna do now?" asked Guano.  
Lily and Mitsuki closed their eyes, scared.  
Gonard gasped, "Who had killed him like this?"  
"Mikey, you need to responsible for this," said Guano.  
"Listen here, guys. We're never been here. We need to silent," said Mikey. Then, he walked slowly toward that goat, make sure it still alive.  
"It's your fault, Mikey for killed him," said Gonard.  
There, Mikey checked over that goat slowly then........

he shocked over them by lifting its head up toward them with 'baa' sound.  
"Baa!!!" Mikey shocked them. All of them screamed.  
"Mikey, don't play fool around with us! It's serious!" said Guano.

"Lily, you said you want to check over that goat. What are you waiting for?" asked Gonard.  
"Since when I said like that? I don't want," said Lily.  
"We're scared, Lily. Only you can help us. You're Lily Mu, right?"

Lily walked slowly toward them, looked nervous. She covered her nose with cloth as she held its ear.  
"Why? It's stink?" asked Mikey.  
Lily lifted its ear and......  
"Hey, it's allright. Nothing happen," said Lily.  
"What a relief," sighed Gonard.  
"But you not supposed to look over its ear, but at its..." said Guano.

"Give me your way, Lily. Let me to look this goat," said Mikey, he pushed Lily as he checked over that goat and......

"Hello, everyone. Happy weekend holiday! Baaa....!" Mikey stroked that goat and teased his friends. Lily beated him at his head.

Mitsuki screamed suddenly. That make all of them rushed toward her.  
"Why? Mitsuki, what happen?" asked Mikey.  
"We're not just killed a goat, we've also killed a man!" said Mitsuki.  
Lily gasped. "Oh, no!"  
"He's must be that owner of that goat," said Guano.  
"Be calm, everyone. Be calm," said Mikey.  
"What do you said? It's your fault, Mikey!" scolded Lily.  
All of them walked slowly toward that fainted man at the roadside.  
"Sir, are you allright? Why are you walk around here tonight? Are you allright?" asked Guano.  
Mikey screamed suddenly, All of them looked over him.  
"Hey! Gonard stepped my foot," said Mikey.  
"I thought you saw of something worst," said Gonard.

They sat around that man and Lily had been forced to check over that man, but she refused. But then, Gonard forced her again for that, but that time, she surrender to him. She looked over that man, took up his hand and checked over his wristbeat. It's too heavy to lift it up. but she took it for his sake.  
"He's okay," said Lily. All of them sighed in relief.  
"Hey! Why do you check at his wrist? You supposed checked him at his chest," said Mikey.  
"Don't tease us once again, Mikey," said Guano.  
"It's true," said Mikey, then he inserted his hand down at his chest to listen his heart beat. And.....

"I heard it," said Mikey. "Listen,"  
Then, he teased his friends once again. He played his 'heartbeat song'. Gonard danced as he enjoyed it. Mikey almost laughed.  
"Mikey, stop playing fool around us!" scolded Guano. "What if your family also had been teased like that?"  
"Hey! That man is just fainted. What's wrong?" asked Mikey.  
"Yeah, he's fainted," said Mitsuki, but Gonard tapped her shoulder.  
"You say, he's fainted? We knocked him down and we'll accused as his murderer, you know?" asked Gonard.  
"Guys, I'm scared tonight. I wanna go home," Mikey walked toward his car.  
"Mikey, wait! We not supposed to let him right here, we need to take him to the hospital" said Guano.  
"But wait the minute! We can't send this goat to the hospital," said Lily.  
"Not that goat, but this man. Poor him, we can't let him on the road at all,"  
"After that, we made a police report, and tell that Mikey killed him," said Gonard.  
All of them agreed, expecially Lily.  
"Hey! Hey! Hey!" said Mikey. "If you make a police report, and Ozu know about it, my reputation will going down! I'm a Lily Mu star, you know? If Ozu know it, we'll chased out by him and Lily Mu show will be cancelled!,"  
"You're right, because you're a trouble maker," said Lily.  
"Enough! We need to drag this goat away from the road and we'll get out from here," said Guano.  
There, Mikey and Gonard lifted up that goat and dragged it to the roadside. Mitsuki and Guano walked into that car, following with Mikey and Gonard. Lily was still outside, looking over that goat.

When the engine started to heat.....

"Hey! Wait for me!!" Lily rushed toward that car and opened one door and she moved into her seat. That car accelerated and leaving the scene.

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

A few hours later, that car arrived at 5 houses and stopped there. All of them walked out from that vehicle.  
"Okay, guys. Listen here, we need to keep this secret. Don't let anyone know," said Mikey.  
"I remember it. The fiery hand," said Lily.  
"Fiery hand? But it's not working! Gonard did it!" said Mikey.  
"Hey, why me?" asked Gonard.  
"Okay! Okay! Keep this secret and no one know it, okay?" said Mikey.

All of them laid their hand together and swearing of that promise.

There was one 45 year old woman walked toward them.  
"What are you doing here? Welcome to our holiday inn," said that woman. She was Mrs. Kibana,  
"Hi," said Mikey. "I'm Mikey Simon, the Lily Mu star,"  
"Welcome, Mikey. Also everyone." said Mrs. Kibana.

There, Mikey walked into that inn following by Gonard but he accidentally make her (Mrs. Kibana) shocked thus they danced together.

_(Oh)  
My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperature's rising  
I'm about to explode_

_Watch me I'm intoxicated  
Taking the show, Ah  
It`s got me hypnotized, Ah  
Everybody step aside_

_Still the night, kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right, keep it tight  
'Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up you can't stop  
'Cause it feels like an overdose  
(feels like an overdose)_

Gonard was so excited to dance but then, Lily slapped him.  
"Gonard, be polite with this old woman!" scolded Lily. That make Gonard took his bag into that inn.  
"Gonard, are you sulked?" asked Lily. "That's what you know,"  
Lily walked into that inn following with Mitsuki and Guano.

Inside that inn, Mikey with his friends were discussing of something.  
"See? Nothing happen," said Mikey.  
"Yeah, okay. But sooner?" asked Lily.  
"Okay, everyone. Tomorrow we have something to do," said Guano. "Get a sleep,"  
"Good night, everyone," said Mikey to his friends.  
All of them walked into their own room and sleeping.......

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

At the next day.......

Gonard waited for his firends while he was looking over the lake. Then, he felt calm before....

"Gonard!" screamed Lily.  
"What?" asked Gonard.  
"You're waiting for who? We're here,"  
Gonard walked toward them. They're in one hut beside that lake.  
"What are we talking for?" asked Gonard.  
"I feel worry of something," said Lily.  
"Worry of what?" asked Guano.  
"About Ozu's problem. We need to do something," said Lily  
"But that's his problem as the producer. We're only afford some of them," said Guano.  
"But I feel of something,"  
There, Lily whispered of something to them and.....  
"I know who did that incident!" said Mikey.  
"Gonard?" said Lily.  
"Hey, I'm not involved," said Gonard.  
"Mitsuki?" asked Lily.  
"I'm also not. Don't accused me," said Mitsuki.  
"Maybe Mikey," said Guano.  
"Hey! Why me?" asked Mikey.  
"Mikey, don't say like that. I'm shocked," said Gonard.  
"Actually, we're talking of what?" asked Mikey.  
"About that incident, fools!" said Lily.  
"Incident of what? Our accident with...."  
"Shh!!! Mikey, we need to keep this secret, you know?" said Guano.  
"I know," said Mikey.  
"I feel of something watched over us since we're involved in that incident that night," said Mitsuki.  
"But I'm confused," said Guano. "We killed a goat or a man?"  
"Baa!!!" Mikey teased them. "We killed a goat, not a goat killed us"  
"Mikey, you can't talk to us like that," said Mitsuki. "It's not polite,"  
"Okay, this time I'm serious," said Mikey. Then, he walked away as he thought of something. There, Lily whispered of soemething to Mitsuki.

A few minutes later....  
"What if we checked back over the scene right now?" asked Mikey. All of them screamed.  
"Mikey, don't! We'll get a big trouble!" said Guano.  
"I'm so bored today. Why not we sing a song to reduce a tension?" asked Gonard.  
All of them got an idea. There, Lily sang of one song while Mitsuki clapped her hands according to the rhytm of the song. The rest of them danced.

Lily:  
_Oh, oh  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh  
I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground  
|(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh  
I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

Gonard:  
_Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid_

Mikey:  
_Now guess who's back with a brand new track?  
They got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back  
Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang  
Go crazy  
Yo lady  
Yo baby  
Let me see you wreck that thang  
Now drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo_

All:  
_Everybody in the club  
(Evacuate the dancefloor)  
Everybody in the club  
(I'm infected by the sound)  
Everybody in the club  
(Stop this beat is killing me)  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground  
_  
_Oh, oh  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh  
I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

They enjoyed of their weekend holiday with that song and dance, but someone watched over them without being noticed........

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

That evening.......  
It was rainy evening. Mrs Kibana ran and as she took in some dry clothes inside the house. Mikey walked into the house and he saw many school students, they came for a holiday and stayed in that house for a few days. As Mikey walked there, they rushed toward him and greeted him.  
"Mikey Simon! Mikey Simon!"  
"Hey, enough, boys ad girls! Make a queue first," said Mikey.  
"Mikey, we want your autograph," said one of them.  
"We want your autograph!!" The rest of them followed.  
"Okay, I'll back," said Mikey as he walked into his room. All of them cheered, they'll get Mikey's autograph.

A few minutes later, Mikey came toward them with one wooden box on his hand. He placed it on the floor as everyone around him looked toward it and Mikey opened that box.

There was one albino snake inside! All the students ran out from that house. Mikey took that snake, ran after them.  
"Hey! You say you want my autograph! Here it is!!" Actually, Autograph was Mikey's pet snake..  
"Mikey! Why are you scaring those kids! Get before my chicken at my backyard," said Mrs Kibana,  
Mikey rushed inside, asked her for holding his pet snake while he went to the backyard.

At the backyard, Mikey walked out, holding an umbrella. It was still raining outside. He walked slowly toward one coop then he crouched down but he shocked.

He saw many hens inside had been slaughtered and bloods covered them. He saw one piece of paper, he opened that door of that coop, inserted his hand to reach that paper and he took it out. He read it. It written.....  
_"I KNOW WHAT WAS HAPPEN LAST NIGHT"  
_Mikey shocked as he kept it into the pocket. There, somebody tapped his shoulder from behind. Mikey screamed, fell down on the ground.  
"Mikey Simon!!" screamed Mrs Kibana. "Why are you taking a long time?"  
She gasped. "What happen to my chickens?!"  
"I don't know," replied Mikey.  
"I told you for not keep any carnivore pets inside this house! But you're so stuborn!"  
"But why not you tell me earlier?"  
"You're so stuborn!!"

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

That night...  
In the kitchen, Mrs Kibana cooked of some meal while Lily cut some chillies. Gonard walked into the kitchen then he teased Lily, picnhed her arm and pushed her.  
"Hey, Lily!" said Gonard. "Can you cook?"  
"Helo, Gonard. I'm Lily. Not just a star in television, but in the kitchen," said Lily.  
"Really? Maybe I can tell you of something,"

Gonard walked toward Mrs Kibana.  
"Mrs Kibana," said Gonard.  
"What?" asked Mrs Kibana.  
"When we were in Lily Mu Tower, only me cooked a meal for my friends. Lily used to help me to cut some veggies. Yeah, she's a Lily Mu star, she can't cook,"  
That make Lily felt mad, she took a chill then she rubbed it toward Gonard's lips. He screamed in pain then ran toward sink to chill himself down..  
"Serves you right! How dare you hummiliated a Lily Mu star!!" scolded Lily.  
"How dare you did that to Gonard. He told me a truth. Now, pour some water into the pot," said Mrs Kibana.  
Lily pouted, as she poured a jag of water into the pot of curry.  
"Mrs Kibana, what's our meal?" asked Gonard.  
"I cooked of your favorite meal," said Mrs Kibana.  
"That's good... but what is it?"  
"See? See?" said Lily. "Gonard used to know about eat until he forgot his own favorite meal,"  
"What do you mean?" asked Mrs Kibana.  
"Gonard, your favorite meal is mutton curry," said Lily.  
"Mutton?" Gonard shocked.  
"Yeah, somebody gave it that morning. He was wearing a robe with some blood stain and brought a little goat," said Mrs Kibana.  
That make Lily and Gonard felt nervous. They rushed out from the kitchen.  
"Did you know what did she tell us?" asked Lily.  
"A man with blood stain and a goat?" asked Gonard.  
"We better pretend to not know, or she'll noticed about us,"

After that mutton curry served on the table, Gonard and Lily sat on their seat, side by side. Gonard took some of that curry and he drank it. There, Lily found of a piece of paper and she unfolded it to read it. It written....  
_"HAVE A NICE MEAL.... THE DEAD MUTTON CURRY!!"  
_"Gonard!!" screamed Lily. Gonard vomitted of some curry.  
"Gonard, that curry..... is....." said her again.  
"POISONOUS!!" screamed both of them thus they took that bowl of curry and throwing it outside. Mrs Kibana screamed as she saw that incident.  
"Gonard! Lily! What have you done?? What else we'll eat for?" screamed Mrs Kibana.  
"Madam, please forgive us..." said Gonard. "Actually, we're forced for that,"  
"You forced? So, what else that we want to eat?"  
Then, Mrs Kibana walked outside, she decided to brought some food outside.  
"Lily, what does that paper written?" asked Gonard.  
"Just read it," Lily gave that paper to Gonard as he read it. He felt of vomitted once again for eating that curry.

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

Meanwhile, Mitsuki was in her room. She was watching television of one drama series. There was someone knocked a door. She opened the door. There was one girl gave CD to her.  
"Mitsuki, somebody gave you of this," said that girl.  
"Thanks, but who gave it?" asked Mitsuki.  
"A man with wearing a robe and took his goat at his side,"  
"A man? A goat?"  
"Yeah, that's all,"  
The door closed. Mitsuki locked it she walked toward the TV cabinet to watch that CD's content. She played it with media player. It was a song as an intro before the video played......

_(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh  
I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

_(VIDEO)  
**Mitsuki screamed suddenly. That make all of them rushed toward her.  
"Why? Mitsuki, what happen?" asked Mikey.  
"We're not just killed a goat, we've also killed a man!" said Mitsuki.  
Lily gasped. "Oh, no!"  
"He's must be that owner of that goat," said Guano.  
"Be calm, everyone. Be calm," said Mikey.  
"What do you said? It's your fault, Mikey!" scolded Lily.  
**(Following with words.....  
**I KNOW... I KNOW... I KNOW... I KNOW...... I KNOW...**..)_

Mitsuki screamed as she shut that media player, then she rushed on the bed, covered herself with a blanket. She screamed as she felt of that tragedy had been watched by somebody and he'll take a revenge to them for killed him.......

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

Meanwhile.....  
Guano walked along the road as he want to look over the view of that place. Suddenly, he heard of one 'baa' sound. He shocked as nobody's around him. He brought a torchlight thus he torched surounding him, there was an injured goat behind a bamboo plants. He walked slowly toward it.......

and somebody tapped him from behind. Guano screamed.

"Hey, Guano! What are you doing here?" asked Mrs Kibana, she was done for buying some food outside.  
"Mrs Kibana, what are you doing here?" asked Guano.  
"Actually, I supposed say like that. What are you looking for?"  
"When I'm here, I heard of 'baa' sound, I looked around me and I saw that goat right there,"  
"Luckily I have'nt puched you, if not, you're dead. If you don't know, much thieves around us. They're everywhere,"  
"I see...."  
Guano muted for a while. At the same time, Mrs Kibana slapped him.  
"Hey! Why are you slapping me?" scolded Guano.  
"Mosquitoes," said Mrs Kibana.  
"I didn't noticed of it,"  
"Okay, let's go home,"  
"Take care of yourself,"  
"I'll...." Mrs Kibana was almost punched him.  
"I'll follow you later," said Guano, as he saw Mrs Kibana leave him.

Guano looked back at the scene but that goat was not there. He shocked. He walked home but he shocked. That goat was in front of him!  
"How that goat can be there? Am I...." Guano gasped.

There was one shadow walked closer toward him.  
_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....... I KNOW.... I KNOW...... I KNOW.............._

Guano screamed as he ran away from the scene before he fell down then he ran toward that place that he stayed for and rushed toward his room, covered himself with blanket. Luckily nobody noticed of him........

**Okay? REVIEWS PLEASE OR DISCONTINUED!! whatever, enjoy!!**


	2. Who's the revenger?

At the next day....  
Mikey, Lily, Gonard and Mitsuki were in one hut, beside a lake. Mitsuki shoen of something to them.  
"Somebody watched us  
"You mean, somebody else also know what was happen to us?" asked Lily.  
"Maybe,"  
Lily scared as she held off that CD that Mitsuki given to her.  
"Mitsuki, what have you got?" asked Mikey.  
"That CD. Somebody gave it to me last night," said Mitsuki.  
"Me too," said Mikey. He shown of one note that he got yesterday. "Somebody slaughtered many chicken at Mrs Kibana's backyard and he leave me of this message,"  
Mitsuki shocked as she read that note.  
"Mikey, Lily and I also received that note last night," said Gonard.  
"Gonard, where do you keep that note?" asked Lily.  
"But I gave it to you recently,"  
"But I've already gave it to you,"  
Gonard took one piece of paper from his pocket thus he shown it to Mikey. They compared of two notes and..... it written with blood.  
"Hey, it has a same motive!" said Mikey.  
"But where's Guano?" asked Mitsuki.  
Suddenly, Guano arrived there as he ran toward them. He gasped, tired.  
"Guano, what was happen to you?" asked Gonard.  
"Hey, what happen to us last night? Anything weird?" asked Guano.  
"Mitsuki got a CD of somebody recorded of we're involved in that accident that night. Lily, Gonard and I got two notes,"  
"All of you are so lucky, but I saw him !" said Guano.  
"You see him? A man that we knocked him down at that accident?" asked Mikey.  
"Last night, when I walked along the path, I heard of 'baa' sound,"  
Mikey teased him with a 'baa' sound.  
"Mikey, enough! We want to hear Guano's story," sscolded Lily.  
"There, Mrs Kibana shocked me, she asked me for were I doing there. After she leave me, I looked to that goat but it's gone. I walked home but that goat appeared in front of me. I was so shocked. Also, there was a man with wearing white robe," said Guano. Lily shocked.  
"I screamed for help. I thought he was Mrs Kibana but she was not there. So, I ran home," said him again.  
"We need to go home. This place is too scary for me!" said Mikey.  
"Yeah, the new episode of Lily Mu is not done yet. We need to finish it or Ozu will scolding us," said Guano.  
"And I want to get my new health treatment when we're back to Tokyo," said Lily.  
"Okay, tonight, we'll back to Tokyo," said Mikey.  
All of them agreed. But....

"I disagree!" said Gonard. "I want to stay here for a few days," He leaved them. "All of you are cowards!"  
"Hey, we're not cowards, Gonard!" said Mikey. "We have something to do when we're back to Tokyo,"

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

That night....  
Mikey, Lily, Mitsuki and Guano were ready to go back to Tokyo. There was one girl called Mitsuki.  
"Mitsuki, I give you of this meal. Eat it when you're back to Tokyo," said that girl.  
"Thanks a lot, but why are you cooked of this meal? Am I hurted you?" asked Mitsuki.  
"No, but your arrival in this house make us touched,. We're really missed you,"  
"I'm also missed you too,"  
Meanwhile, Mrs Kibana teased Gonard for a last time and danced together. Lily felt mad.  
"Madam, I think why does Gonard looks 'childish'. He used to be pampered," said Lily.  
"Enough! Lily, I think you and Gonard are perfect match. Why not you getting marry with him?" asked Mrs Kibana.  
"I'm getting marry with Gonard? I don't want,"  
"But you're looking a perfect match,"  
"I said, I don't want,"  
"Mrs Kibana, if you have a television at home, why not you see my action in Lily Mu? I'm sure you're excited for it," said Mikey.  
"I know, but why are you acting in that series? Not romance drama?" asked Mrs Kibana.  
"Hey, I used to act in Lily Mu, following a contract,"  
"I'm not sure I like your acting or not, I wish you good luck, okay?"  
"Mikey, what are you waiting for? We need to go home," said Guano.  
Without being noticed, somebody watched over them.........  
There, Mikey, Guano, Lily and Mitsuki moved into the car and it began to move. But suddenly, Gonard rushed toward that car!  
"Hey, Gonard! Keep yourself away from here!!" scolded Lily.  
"You're a coward! Coward! Chicken!!" Gonard stopless teased them.  
Mikey turned his stereng as he decided to knock him down but Mrs Kibana pulled Gonard away from that car. That car leave the scene.  
"Thank you for coming!" said Mrs Kibana, waved goodbye to them.  
"Chicken!!" teased Gonard.  
"Gonard, let's come in,"  
Mrs Kibana and Gonard walked into the house.

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

While they're in their journey to back to Tokyo.......  
Mikey's car moved slower and slower.....  
"Mikey, what happen?" asked Lily.  
"I don't know. As far as I know, my car never become like this," said Mikey.  
That car stopped suddenly on the road, it was dark and silent outside.  
"Mikey, what happen to us?" asked Guano.  
"I don't know," said Mikey. He started the engine but it's not working. "My car broke down!"  
"WHAT?" All of them shocked.  
"If I'm not mistaken, we're arrive at the place where we knocked down a...." said Mitsuki but Lily shut her mouth.  
"Silent! You want all of us being killed by that man?" scolded Lily.  
"The man of what? A man that we're knocked down....." said Guano, but Mikey shut his mouth.  
"Shut up! Bad mouth!" screamed Mikey.  
"Mikey, why are you looking so weird?" asked Mitsuki.  
"We're trapped!" said Mikey. "If we're not do something, we'll be here fora few years,"  
"Mikey, do something! Check of your car!" scolded Lily.  
"But I'm not a mechanic!" said Mikey.  
"Mikey, can you help us? Check over this car, what happen?" asked Mitsuki.  
"Okay, I'll do it," said Mikey.  
"Mikey, stop playing! Do something!!" scolded Lily.  
All of them walked out from that car, each one brought a torchlight. Mikey was wearing a head-torchlight. while the rest of them brought a torchlight one each. They walked to the bonnet of that car. Mikey opened it to check what was happen to it. He looked to it.....

He make an 'engine sound'. Lily beated his head.  
"Enough playing, Mikey!" scolded Lily. "We have a big problem!"  
"Look!" said Mikey. "Somebody cut the wire of the battery. It meant...."  
He looked over Lily and Mitsuki. "There must be any of us told anyone about that accident,"  
"Mikey, we didn't tell anyone about it," said Mitsuki.  
"If you accused us for telling anyone of that accident, you better ask Gonard," scolded Lily.  
"Enough! We need to find alternative fuel to make sure we can back to Tokyo at the next day," said Guano. He and Mikey took an empty bottle.  
"We'll fill much water as a fuel down there while both of you wait for us here," said Guano.  
"You need to stay here, Mikey. We're scared," said Mitsuki.  
"We can't! If don't, we cannot go home," said Mikey.  
"He's right. We need to get much water as a fuel for this car," said Guano.  
Guano and Mikey leave them slowly.  
"But what if anything happen to us?" scolded Lily.  
"If anything happen to you, scream! We'll come right here," said Guano to those girls.  
Mikey and Guano leave them. Lily and Mitsuki sat on the bonnet of the car, shivered in fear. Mikey walked toward them from behind, teased them. Lily and Mitsuki screamed.  
"See? That's how you scream," said Mikey.  
"Mikey!!" scolded Lily.  
Guano walked toward Mikey, then both of them walked away from those girls.

A few minutes later....  
Lily and Mitsuki were on the bonnet of that car, looking over surounding and torching anything. They screamed as their torchlight torched each other. They gasped and hugged together.  
"Mitsuki, do something! I'm scared!" scolded Lily.  
"I don't know, Lily. I'm scared too," said Mitsuki.

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

Meanwhile, deep in the forest......  
Mikey and Guano walked along the path to find any river nearby to fill much water as a fuel for the car. Mikey told him of something nonsense, probably anything happen to them since they arrived at the village and involved in the terrible accident.  
"Mikey, when we're in the forest, keep your bad mouth shut," said Mikey. "Or we'll be kidnapped,"  
"What do you say? You're also have a bad mouth," said Mikey.  
"Mikey, don't playing fool around with...."  
Suddenly, Guano stepped of something thus he fell, rolling down the hill. Until he stopped rolling on the ground, then Mikey laughed him.  
"Mikey, why are you laughing?" asked Guano. "Stop it!"  
Mikey was still laughing......

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

Back to Lily and Mitsuki.....  
Lily noticed of something, she felt of......  
"Mitsuki, what the perfume that you're wearing?" asked Lily.  
"I haven''t wearing any perfume tonight, why do you asked me?" asked Mitsuki.  
"But it smells....... incense,"  
"Incense?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Old people says, if we're snifting of incense...... it indicated...."  
"A ghost?"  
They screamed together and hugged each other. Then, they rushed into the car, covered themselves with a pillow, in fear......

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

Back to Mikey and Guano.....  
Guano walked uphill to Mikey.  
"Luckily I'm allright. If don't...." said Guano. "But what the thing that I hitted for?"  
"Let me see," Mikey torched the light to the ground and he saw..... "A goat,"  
"A goat? Mikey?"  
"A goat?"  
Both of them looked each other then they screamed and ran away from the scene together. They scared, they've killed a goat before in an accident then it revived to take a revenge......

A few minutes later, they arrived at one river nearby. Mikey and Guano filled some water into the bottle that they have. But then......

Guano saw of one shadow walked along the bridge nearby. He shocked.  
"What are you looking for?" asked Mikey.  
"Mikey, I saw of something...." said Guano.  
"You saw of what?"  
"I saw..... a man..... walked along the bridge,"  
"Where? I didn't see him,"  
They've done to fill water into the bottle for a fuel for the car. They walked away from the scene but Guano was still scared and remembered of that thing......

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

Back to Lily and Mitsuki,  
Mitsuki took of one bucket of meal which her fan gave it to her. That make both of them felt excited to eat, they're so hungry. Lily opened that bucket and it was a meat curry. Lily ate it slowly. Mitsuki took out of 3 bottle of 500 ml mineral water and then......

"Lily!" Mitsuki gasped.  
"What?" asked Lily. "You looked like you haven't see anyone eat,"  
"Lily, what are you eating?"  
"I'm eating of curry, what else?" Lily looked down of that 'meal' then she vomitted. Thyy rushed outside.  
Mitsuki gave a bottle of mineral water to Lily, thus Lily drank it then she vomitted.  
"What have you give to me, Mitsuki? What have you give?" scolded Lily. She kept drinking a water then she vomitted it.  
Mitsuki gasped as she looked over that bucket of 'meal'. Then, she give it to Lily and.....  
"How dare you give me a 'raw mutton'!!" scolded Lily.  
"I'm sorry, Lily, but I don't know...." said Mitsuki.  
"Enough!"  
Then, they noticed of some words in that bucket. They read it. It written....  
_"I KNOW YOU'RE A MURDERER"_  
They looked each other thus they screamed. Lily kept drinking a water while Mitsuki screamed for help. They rushed into the forest to find Mikey and Guano.

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

Back to Mikey and Guano  
They walked along the path to fill a 'fuel' into the car so they can back to Tokyo.  
"Mikey, do you hear of something?" asked Guano.  
"Maybe somebody screamed," said Mikey.  
There was one scream makes Mikey and Guano shocked.  
"Mikey!!! Guano!!"  
"Hey, that's Mitsuki's voice!" said Mikey.  
"Also Lily," said Guano.  
"They're in trouble!" screamed both of them. They rushedback to their car to find before Lily and Mitsuki.  
As they arrived at their car, they saw Lily and Mitsuki were gone.  
"Lily! Mitsuki!! Where are you?!" screamed both of them. They seperated to find those girls.  
There, Mikey found of a bucket contained raw meat. He held it and snifted it.  
"A raw meat," said Mikey himself. Then, he noticed of that note....  
_"I KNOW YOU'RE A MURDERER,"  
_Mikey shocked, throwing that bucket on the ground. Guano walked toward him.  
"Mikey what have you found?" asked Guano.  
"That bucket," said Mikey. "It had harmed them. We need to find them,"  
Both of them rushed back into the forest to find Lily and Mitsuki.

Actually, the real bucket of mutton curry that Mitsuki got have been replaced by the bucket of raw meat. Somebody had replaced it without being noticed........

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

Meanwhile, Lily and Mitsuki walked slowly along the forest to find their friends.  
"Come on, Mitsuki! They're in somewhere in this forest!" scolded Lily.  
She heard Mitsuki cried.  
"Mitsuki, it's not a time to cry. We need to find them," said Lily again.  
Mitsuki still cried.  
"What are you crying for?" asked Lily.  
"Mascara!" said Mitsuki. Actually, her mascara that she was wearing for already faded.  
"Enough! We need to find Mikey!"  
They kept walking along the forest to find them. Unfortunately, they're lost.  
"Mitsuki, I think we're lost. We don't know where were Mikey and Guano at," said Lily.  
"Lily, please do something. I'm scared," said Mitsuki.  
"Be patient, Mitsuki. We'll find them soon,"  
There, Lily saw of one shadow walking along the forest, make her screamed and pushed Mitsuki suddenly. Both of them fell on the ground. Mitsuki fainted. Lily screamed, waking her up but she didn't awake.

Suddenly.....

Lily's head had been covered with black plastic bag. Lily screamed in fear.. but a few minutes later, she fainted. And......

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

Back to Mikey and Guano.....  
They kept walking along the forest to find Lily and Mitsuki. They screamed, calling them but they didn't hear it.  
"Mikey, I think they're far away from us," said Guano.  
"What do you want? We need to seperate to find them," said Mikey.  
There, Mikey walked to the left while Guano walked to the right. They searched over Lily and Mitsuki and torching the light around them to find those girls......

At that time, Guano kept walking along the forest, screaming of the girls' name..... but he didn't hear of anything......

Until then.... Guano found of something. He walked toward it and.......  
His head had been beaten from behind thus he fainted on the ground........ Much blood covered surounding him.

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

Meanwhile, Mitsuki woke up after she had been fainted for a few minute.  
"Where am I?" She murmured, then she stood up and get after her torchlight. She started walking. She called Lily as she didn't seen her, but nothing that she can hear. she was so slone there. She scared and shivered in coldness. There, she saw of something, then she rushed before it, screamed of Lily's name. But it disappeared before Mitsuki almost arrived there. That make her started walking to find her friends.

Meanwhile, Mikey was in somewhere in the forest. He felt worry of his firend's safety. He walked nowhere and looking surounding him. Suddenly....

Mikey saw of something. A blood on a plant. That make him felt of something happen. He ran away from the scene, screamed of their friends' name. As he saw of something, He ran along the forest toward that thing and.......

He knocked down with Mitsuki! They screamed each other. Then, they shut their mouth.  
"Mikey, what are you doing here?" asked Mitsuki.  
"Mitsuki, what are you doing here?" asked Mikey.  
"Where are the others?" asked both of them. They felt confused.......

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

Meanwhile, at one abandoned house in somewhere......  
Lily laid on the bed with her hands and legs tied. She woke up slowly and she felt of herself had been tied. She screamed in fear. That make somebody beside her awake.  
"Lily..." said him. He was been hang on the celling. His hand had been tied.  
"Guano?" Lily shocked. "What was happen to you?"  
"I knocked my head.... then I took myself here..... then I tied my hand right here......"  
"Guano, what happen to us? We've been kidnapped!!"  
"Lily, look!"  
They shocked of the picture of Mikey, Lily, Guano, Gonard and Mitsuki stamped on the wall with the posters of them.  
"Lily, look at those posters. It could be the kidnapper is a psycho," said Guano.  
"What do you mean?" asked Lily.  
"Somebody who fanatic to us.... he kidnapped us!"  
Lily screamed loudly.  
"Lily, stop screaming! Nobody can help us right now," said Guano.  
"Help!!!" screamed Lily. "Somebody help us!!!!!"

There was one man with wearing a white robe walked them with bringing a knife. Lily and Guano screamed in fear. Lily decided to run away even she had been tied but she fell down thus that man grabbed her and targetted his knife at her neck. Lily gasped.  
_"Where are you want to go, Lily......"_

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

Back to Mikey and Mitsuki......  
"What if we call Gonard? Maybe Lily and Guano are with him," asked Mitsuki.  
"Yeah, you're right," said Mikey. ""We call Gonard."  
Mikey took out his phone from his pocket, calling Gonard.

Meanwhile, Gonard was with another kids to make a sandwitch.  
"You know how to make a sandwitch? We thought you only can eat them," said the first kid.  
"If we want to eat something,we need to know how to make it," said Gonard. "Just like...."  
"Just like someone that you played for in Lily Mu?"  
"Not that..."  
His handphone rang. Gonard answered that call.  
"Helo," said Gonard.  
"Helo, Gonard. Mikey's here," said Mikey.  
"Mikey, why are you calling me?"  
"I want to ask you, are Lily and Guano with you?"  
"No, why?"  
"They're gone,"  
"What? Mikey, why are they gone? Since when?"  
"Recently. Our car stopped suddenly at one place and....."

That call ended.

"Mikey? Mikey?" Gonard tried to call Mikey but no answer.......  
"Mikey, what happen to you?" He looked so nervous.

Back to Mikey and Mitsuki...  
Both of them screamed.  
"Mikey, what happen? Do you talk anything with Gonard?" asked Mitsuki.  
"I got it but..... the telephonist said, _the number that you've dialled out of the line. Please leave some voice message...._ We need to leave him a message," said Mikey.  
"But we're run out of time, Mikey,"  
"Okay, both of us are altogether to find them."  
"Okay, Mikey. You first,"  
"No, Mitsuki. Ladies first,"  
"Mans first,"  
"Ladies first,"  
Mikey started to crawl along that forest and moved across the bush, following with Mitsuki.  
"Mikey, did you see that?" asked Mitsuki.  
"I see a house," said Mikey.  
"I feel something bad with it. We need to be careful,"  
Mikey crawled slowly toward one tree nearby. Mitsuki was still there. And then.......

Two nets from different area trapped up Mikey and Mitsuki. They screamed loudly but no one's there......... they're hanging on the net on the tree......

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

At the next day........ at that village........

Gonard walked nowhere as he didn't know what he want to do after he stayed there for 3 days. He stopped at one shop then he bought one sandwitch. At the same time, his handphone rang. He answered it.  
"Helo, who's there?" asked Gonard.  
_"Helo, Gonard! this is Kevin speaking,"  
_"Kevin? Who are you? What do you want?"  
_"Listen here, boy. If you want your friends allright, send me a goat to me,"  
_"Why not I post that goat to you?"  
_"Hey, fool! Goat cannot be posted! Send it yourself!!"  
_"But why are you calling me?"  
_"Because....... HAHAHAHA.... I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST WEEKEND!"  
_Gonard laughed. "You say, you know what we did last wqeekend? We're out of Tokyo for get a weekend holiday and having fun. That's all,"  
_"Yeah, and that weekend, you and your friend knocked down me and my goat!"  
_Gonard shocked. That make him ran away from that shop and leave his sandwitch there, he scared.

He ran toward that house that he stayed for with his friends, knocked the door loudly. Mrs Kibana opened the door, had been knocked by Gonard as he knocked the door.  
"Hey! Hey!" said Mrs Kibana, stopping Gonard from knocking her face. "How dare you knocked my face. You better apologize to my face!"  
"Please forgive me, your face...." said Gonard, scared.  
"What?"  
"I mean, Mrs Kibana,"  
"What do you want for, Gonard? Why are you scared?"  
"I want a goat!"  
"A goat? For what? As far as I know, you thrown the mutton curry days ago and you say you want a goat..... Why do you want a goat, Gonard?"  
"Secret....."  
"This is a key to reveal your secret!" Mrs Kibana tried to punch him.  
"My friends had been kidnapped! The kidnapper want me to send him a goat!" screamed Gonard.  
"Who's a kidnapper?"  
"Kidnapper!"  
"I know kidnapper kidnapped your friends! But who?"  
"I don't know,"  
Both of them muted. Mrs Kibana thought of something.  
"Okay, Gonard. I'll give you a goat, with one condition. You must give back my goat after your deal is over. If son't, you'll be a goat," said Mrs Kibana, she walked out and wearing a slipper outside.  
"Where are you wanna go?" asked Gonard.  
"My backyard. I keep of one goat. You say you want it,"  
Gonard ran after her.

A few minutes later, Gonard got a goat from Mrs Kibana's backyard. But as they walked along the village, Mrs Kibana pulled a rope that tied to that goat while Gonard rided it from behind! A few kids walked after them.  
"Gonard the Goat! Gonard the Goat! Gonard the Goat!" The kids teased them.  
"Hey! Keep ourselves away!" screamed Gonard.  
"Gonard, don't playing fool! Help me!" Mrs Kibana looked tired for pulling a rope of goat. Gonard woke up from riding a goat and teased her.  
"Hey! Kibana the Goat! Kibana the Goat!" Gonard teased her.  
"Gonard!!" screamed Mrs Kibana then she punched his head, both of them ran with that goat while the kids ran after them.....

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

There was one truck arrived at the place where the car took Mikey and his friends stopped suddenly. It was so silent, no one's there. Gonard walked out from that truck, pulling a rope that tied a goat from behind. He screamed of his friend's name but no answers that he got.  
"Lily!! Mitasuki!! Mikey!! Guano!!"  
"Where are they going? Aren't they......"

Suddenly, Gonard felt that he was been pushed from behind. He fell down on the ground. He woke up but he failed.  
_"Listen up! Where's the goat that I asked for?"  
_"I got it...." said Gonard.  
_"What?"  
_"I bring it!"  
_"Don't let me to kill you,"  
_"Where are my firends?"  
_"Silence!"  
_Then, Gonard had been hitted at his head, he fainted.

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

Meanwhile, at Mrs Kibana's house, (the house that Mikey and his friends used to stay during a weekend holiday)  
Mrs Kibana got a guests from Tokyo. Who else? Ozu and Yes Man. They discussed of something in living room.  
"You said all of Lily Mu stars have been kidnapped?" Ozu shocked.  
"Bring them back or Ozu will get mad!" said Yes Man.  
"I know they've been kidnapped. Gonard told me that morning and the kidnapper want him for sending a goat to him if he want them safe," said Mrs Kibana.  
"It's too much," said Ozu. "I would never forgive that kidnapper if anything happen to Lily Mu star!"  
"Yeah, we better call the police about this. They'll in big trouble,"

_--I--K-N-O-W--W-H-A-T--Y-O-U--D-I-D--L-A-S-T--W-E-E-K-E-N-D--_

At one abandoned house.....  
Gonard woke up after he had been fainted for a few hours. He looked over surounding. Lily, Mitsuki, Guano and Mikey were there.  
"What happen to us?" asked Gonard. "Why are we here?"  
"Someone want to kidnap us," said Guano. "He's too fanatic of us, He's a pyscho,"  
"Pyscho? It's amazing!" said Mikey.  
"What's the amazing about? It's terrible! We'll dead!" screamed Lily.  
"But who did us like this?" asked Mitsuki.

_"I am!!"_ The man with wearing a robe walked toward them. _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA......"  
_"Hey! Why are you want to kidnap us? What do oyu want from us?" screamed Lily.  
_"Actually....."_ That man walked toward his table. _"I don't know why am I kidnapped you,"_

He sat on the chair but he almost fell down. Luckily he woke up and sat like usual.

"Tell me what do you want from us," asked Guano.  
That man stood up, walked toward Guano, he took out his knife and targetted it toward him. _"You want it?"  
_"You want of what?" asked Gonard.  
_"I want to slaughter you one by one, and your meat become a food of the crocodile!"  
_All of them gasped, then they screamed.  
"I don't want my life ended with this! I wanna go home!!" screamed Lily.  
Then, that man walked toward Lily and released the rope that tied her hand and legs.  
"Hey, why are you release me?" asked Lily.  
_"Because you're a Lily Mu. I don't want a heroine of that story die,"  
_"But I'm a hero of that story. Why not you release me?" asked Mikey.  
That make that man targetted his knife to his neck. Mikey gasped.  
_"You're a hero of Lily Mu? You're a loser, actually,"  
_"What?" Mikey shocked.  
"And if the heroine of Lily Mu had been released, why not her second-in-command can't?" asked Lily.  
_"Okay,"_ That man released Mitsuki. _"I think the leader of the group is successful with her SIC behind. So, I release her,"  
_"Thanks," said Mitsuki.  
"Sir, I'm a director of Lily Mu. Why not you release me? If I'm dead, Lily Mu cannot go far," said Guano. "I've been hang out here for a whole day,"  
That man thrown his knife like a boomerang, it cut that rope that tied Guano. He fell down on the floor. He sighed in pain. That man got his knife back as it turned back to him.  
"And what about me?" asked Gonard.  
_"You're.... the villain of Lily Mu.........."_ That man walked closer to Gonard then he chocked him! _"You're supposed to die! Why do you still alive, even you think you're so good?"  
_Gonard screamed in pain. Lily and Mitsuki tried to stop them, but they've been pushed by that man.  
"Hey! You can't kill Gonard like that! Even he's a villain in Lily Mu, he's still our friend!" screamed Lily.  
"Even he's bad in that show, he's a nice guy," said Mitsuki.  
"They're right. Gonard is a nice guy. You can't kill him," said Mikey.  
That man sliced some scar toward Mikey at his hand and legs. That make him screamed in pain.

There were some noise outside that house. That man walked toward his cupboard and took out his gun with some bullet refills. Lily walked slowly after him and......

She held one plank of wood and knocked his head. That man fainted. Mitsuki released Mikey, Guano and Gonard then they caught that man. They tied him with a rope that they have and shut his mouth by some cloth.  
"Hey, you want to kidnap someone? Listen here, ask some permission first if you want to kidnap anyone next time!" said Mikey.  
"Mikey, let him to talk why he did this to us," said Guano.  
"I'll tell you why am I kidnapped you...." said that man.  
"Say it," said Lily.  
"I kidnapped you.... because I'm so upset with you..... especially Mikey, he looked more idiot than usual,"  
Mikey smashed him but the rest of them stopped him.  
"Do you remember? Someone that you bullied with?"  
All of them thought of something.  
"We bullied someone?" All of them gasped.  
"Someone had worked with you....... in Lily Mu Studio ...... also the tower that you stayed for...."  
All of them guessed of something......

_FLASHBACK STARTS  
Mikey and his firends were finished of one episode of Lily Mu.  
"Hey, friends! What if we want to play of one game?" asked Mikey.  
"Game of what?" asked Gonard.  
Mikey took out of one paper, then he written of something, a few circles and some words inside.  
"Mikey, what are you doing?" asked Guano.  
"We'll playing spirit of the coin," said Mikey. "We'll do it tonight,"  
"Spirit of the coin? It's a dangerous game, Mikey. You need to cancel it," said Mitsuki.  
"Yeah, that game is not too scary," said Lily.  
At the same time, there was one boy swept the floor of that studio.  
"Hey, you! You wanna join us?" asked Mikey to him.  
"Me?" asked him.  
"Yeah, you. You wanna play spirit of the coin?"  
"Okay...."  
That night, at Lily Mu Studio, lights shut off. Mikey, Gonard and that boy sat around that paper with a coin above it.  
"Spirit! Spirit of the coin! Come to me and go to yes," said Mikey, that coin moved to yes. That boy looked scared.  
"Okay? What's your name?" asked Mikey. That coin moved to circles of K, E, V, I, and N.  
"Kevin, yeah?" asked Mikey. That boy looked scared.  
"What are you scaring for?" asked Gonard.  
"That ghost of the coin....." that boy ran out from the studio as he was so scared. Mikey and Gonard laughed him.  
FLASHBACK ENDED_

"And you know who is the boy that you annoyed before?" asked that man.  
"That's me, Kevin!!" screamed Kevin. Actually, Kevin was a man with wearing a robe.  
"Actually, he's Kevin. He used to work in Lily Mu Studio before he quitted his job," said Lily.  
"Now, you know," scolded Kevin.  
"Be polite when you're talking to girls!" scolded Mikey.

There was some knock sound of the main door. Gonard and Guano rushed there and opened the door. Some policeman, were outside with Mrs Kibana, Ozu and Yes Man.  
"We're safe, everyone," said Guano. "The kidnapper is inside. Ozu, and Mrs Kibana can go in,"  
There, Mrs Kibana, Ozu and Yes Man walked into that house, following with Gonard and Guano. The policemen looked over them.

Mrs Kibana rushed toward Kevin and..... she slapped him. "How dare you hummiliated me! You kidnapped them as you want to take a revenge to them for what have they done to you?"  
"If you didn't make any action to them, I would never be like this. But you're still be calm," said Kevin, that make Mrs Kibana punched her son. But Lily and Mitsuki stopped her.  
"Actually, I wanna make friend with them, but they used to bully me. That weekend, they came to this village and they knocked me and my goat!" said Kevin.  
"Shut up! Your goat used to move around the village. Luckily Guano found it," said Mrs Kibana. Guano remembered of the scene when he found that goat at the roadside.  
"But I forgot to take it home," said her again.  
"Are you allright, everyone? Did that kidnapper hurted you?" asked Ozu.  
"We're allright, Ozu. But that kidnapper...." said Mikey.  
"Hey, what about the goat?" asked Mrs Kibana.  
"It's outside!" Mrs Kibana and Gonard walked to the backyard of that house as they took in that goat that Gonard sent to Kevin.

A few of policeman caught Kevin and they walked outside. The kidnapper had been caught at last. Lily, Gonard and Guano with , Mrs Kibana, Ozu and Yes Man followed after them.  
"Now, the conflict is finished," said Guano.  
"Thank goodness, you're safe, Lily Mu stars," said Ozu.  
"You have an insurance! Ozu keep it!" said Yes Man.  
"I think it's over now. You better go home." said Mrs Kibana.

Meanwhile, Mikey and Mitsuki were still in that house.  
"Mitsuki, I have to tell you..." said Mikey.

Suddenly, Mitsuki screamed. Lily, Gonard and Guano rushed toward them.  
"Mikey, what have you done to Mitsuki?" asked Guano.  
"I haven't done of anything," said Mikey.  
"Listen up." said Mitsuki. " If Kevin kidnapped us and he was at the roadside when we knocked him that night....."  
"Who sent us a few notes to us with blood ink?" asked Mikey.  
"Who recorded that video that we involved in that accident?" asked Mitsuki.  
"Who replaced the mutton curry with raw meat?" asked Lily.  
"Who cut the wire of battery before we went back to Tokyo?" asked Gonard.  
All of them muted for a while, before.....

"GHOST!!!!" all of them ran away from that house.

* * *

A few scenes later.....

There was one man with wearing a white robe appeared, he walked around that house.......

_HAHAHAHAHA..... I KNOW... I KNOW..... I KNOW....... I KNOW........._

He disappeared.

The End

Moral Value: Don't take a revenge to somebody.

Don't bully the weak person.

**Okay, I know it's a bad story. That's all that I can tell you. Okay, REVIEWS PLEASE OR I'LL QUIT WRITING FANFIC! whatever,enjoy!**

**And don't forget, vote my next fic in my profile.!**


End file.
